prom
by dandl4ever
Summary: daisy and luigi go to the prom together


Prom senior year

In all my stories daisy had a british accent *

Ch.1

Daisy: Oh dear! Oh my! OMIGOSH! DADDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

King s.: Yes daisy?

Daisy: where are my super cute white higheels?

King.s.: daisy, their on your bed.

Daisy: oh right! Sorry dad! Can you take me to school now?

King s.: sure.

At school*

Peach: HEY DAISY! OVER HERE! LOOK AT THE SENIOR PERFORMANCE LIST!

Daisy: WHAT! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE! NOOOOOOOO!

Peach: what's the matter?

Daisy: I was put on the list to sing on the slow dance and the pop dance! IT'S A DUET WITH MY "DATE"!

Peach: don't you have a date?

Daisy: well a few guys asked me but all of them I didn't like!

Peach: you'll be fine. Hopefully.

Mario: hey guys!

Luigi: hey!

Daisy: PEACH! THE DAY GETS WORSE BY THE MINUTE!

Mario: What's the matter with her?

Peach: principle marsh put daisy on the entertainment list for the prom. Everything she has to do is a duet. With her "date" that she doesn't have.

Mario: hold on one second, * grabs luigi's arms*

Mario: yo bro! now's your chance at happiness!

Luigi: wha?

Mario: ask daisy to prom.

Luigi: I CAN'T SING BRO!

Mario: but you can play piano and drums and guitar.

Luigi: I hate it when your right.

Mario: make your move at lunch alrighteo?

Luigi: fine! But give me 10 bucks.

Mario: here? Why?

Luigi: I just like taking your money!

Inside the lunchroom,

Peach: ooh lets go sit by your sister, carsie, and azela!

Daisy: sure. And anyhow either way we'd not have a choice. I promised josie I'd sit by her at home this morning. And did you know that carsie and my bro are like dating? And azela is with my little bro johnny! And josie is with Mason!

Peach: Wow! Talk about love triangle!

*Mario pushes luigi towards daisy*

Luigi freezes

Daisy: luigi? Are you ok? Is something wrong?

Luigi: shakes hehe do you um hehehe? Want?...

Daisy: want what? Don't leave me hanging.

Luigi: to go to the dance with me? I mean its fine if you don't want to in all I don't really care instuff so I think I'll be going now…..

Daisy: wait! How do you that no was my answer? I was actually going to say sure! I mean cause you're a great friend in all.

Luigi blushes and says thanks.

1 day until prom!

Daisy is in her own dressing room trying on dresses..

Daisy: OH! MANGIFICENT! THIS ONE IS SO BEAUTIFUL! I LOVE IT!

The dress was long, red, and it had a huge part of her leg showing (upside down v to the side) with purple gloves and stitched in sequins to make the dress glow. She wore a diamond necklace around her neck along with matching earrings and red 1 inch higheels. Also she had on red lipstick, eyeliner, and her crown. Still on.

Daisy: peach: how is this? I mean its fine isn't it?

Peach: WONDERFUL!

MARIO'S PLACE*

Mario: come out already bro!

Luigi wore a black tux with a white shirt under, his cloves, a dapper jazz hat, and lovely swiss dance shoes.

Mairo: YOU LOOK DAPPER!

Luigi: dapper? Really bro?

(DAY OF THE PROM)

*daisy's house at 6pm)

Peach: ok, when he gets here, I'll signal you, and then walk down the grand stair case, got it?

Daisy: sure I guess.

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG GGGGGGGDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOONN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Peach: Oh hey luigi daisy should be coming down any minute…..

Daisy walks down the stairs, luigi stairs at her in aw. She smiled at him, and he gave her a beautiful rose….

Daisy: do I look ok?

Luigi: beautiful….. I mean good…I mean pretty…..i mean….

Daisy: Its alright don't be so nervous around me! You look handsome tonight I have to say so myself!

Luigi blushes

(at the dance)

Daisy: THIS DANCE IS AWESOME!

Luigi: WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE NOICE!

Daisy: WHAT?

Luigi: I THINK ITS OUR TURN TO PERFORM!

Daisy: LUIGI I THINK WE HAVE TO GO OVER AND PERFORM!

Luigi: WHAT?

DAISY: WHAT?

Luigi: finally the music cleared out!

Daisy: yea! Was trying to tell you that its almost time to go and perform….

ok your on in 1 minute daisy!

Daisy starts to sing

Daisy: Its hard to, remember how it felt before, now I found the love of my life, Passes things get more comfortable

Everything is going right

And after all the obstacles

It's good to see you now with someone else

And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends

After all that we've been through

I know we're cool, I know we're cool

We used to think it was impossible

Now you call me by my new last name

Memories seem like so long ago

Time always kills the pain

Remember Harbor Boulevard

The dreaming days where the mess was made

Look how all the kids have grown

We have changed but we're still the same

After all that we've been through

I know we're cool, I know we're cool

Yeah, I know we're cool

And I'll be happy for you

If you can be happy for me

Circles and triangles

And now we're hangin' out with your new girlfriend

So far from where we've been

I know we're cool, I know we're cool

C-cool, I know we're cool

I know we're cool

C-cool, yeah, I know we're cool

Crowd: YAYAYAYAYAYAYA!WOOOHHOOOOOO!

Daisy: thanks everyone. That was an original I wrote.

Luigi: you wrote that song?

Daisy: well yea. I have a lot of free time. So I write songs in that spare time.

Luigi: well I hope you know it was beautiful. Because apparently everyone thinks the same.

Daisy: thanks… really….. I don't think I'm in the mood for pop. But everyone insists.

Luigi: don't listen to them. You write beautiful music. Do what you think is right for prom.

Daisy: thanks. I will.

Luigi: now what song next? I need to know the instrument and tune.

Daisy trips over a cord and falls on her face

Makenna jones: haha looks like the little princess fell on her face, like a little itty bitty dork! This is so not surprising. GIRLS!

Danna: totally daisy. Get a life.

Bailey: totally!

Daisy runs out of the school in total embarrassment and heads towards an old piano studio.

Luigi: DAISY WAIT DAISY!

Daisy starts to play the song she sang whenever she felt down.

Daisy: I waited 'til I saw the sun  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I left you by the house of fun  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come

When I saw the break of day  
I wished that I could fly away  
Instead of kneeling in the sand  
Catching teardrops in my hand

My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever

Out across the endless sea  
I would die in ecstasy  
But I'll be a bag of bones  
Driving down the road alone

My heart is drenched in wine  
But you'll be on my mind  
Forever

Something has to make you run  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I feel as empty as a drum  
I don't know why I didn't come  
I don't know why I didn't come

Luigi whispers to himself….this music….. its beautiful….. the mood and everything. Only if the world heard her. And only if makenna would shut her mouth for once…

Daisy apparently heard his voice

Daisy: hello? Um who's there?... I've been here too long. I should get back. They probably are waiting for another song…..

Luigi spots daisy

Luigi: hey daisy! Come here! I have a song of my own for you! Hopefully it'll cheer you up.

Daisy: are you sure?

Luigi: It's been a really, really messed up weekSeven days of torture, seven days of bitterAnd my girlfriend went and cheated on meShe's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her  
La, la, la, whateverLa, la, la, it doesn't matterLa, la, la, oh wellLa, la, la  
We're goin' at it tonight, tonightThere's a party on the rooftopTop of the world tonight, tonightAnd we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make itBut watch how good I'll fake itIt's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
I woke up with a strange tattoo Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket And it kinda looks just like youMixed with Zach Galifianakis  
La, la, la, whateverLa, la, la, it doesn't matterLa, la, la, oh wellLa, la, la  
We're goin' at it tonight, tonightThere's a party on the rooftopTop of the world tonight, tonightAnd we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make itBut watch how good I'll fake it It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
You got me singin' likeWhoa, come onOh, it doesn't matterWhoa, everybody now, oh  
Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat downIt's my party, dance if I want toWe can get crazy, let it all out  
Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat downIt's my party, dance if I want toWe can get crazy, let it all out  
It's you and me and we're runnin' this townAnd it's me and you and we're shakin' the groundAnd ain't nobody gonna tell us to go'Cause this is our show  
EverybodyWho, come onOh, all you animalsWhoa, let me hear you now, oh  
Tonight, tonight There's a party on the rooftop Tonight, tonight And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
I don't know if I'll make itBut watch how good I'll fake itIt's all right, all right, tonight, tonight It's all right, all right, tonight, tonightYeah, it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
Just singin' like whoa, come onOh, all you party peopleWhoa, all you singletonsOh, even the white kids  
Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat downIt's my party, dance if I want toWe can get crazy, let it all out

daisy: thanks. That helped. But 've got a good song for makenna. Trust me.

*back at the dance*

Daisy; HEY EVERYONE! I'M SINGING ANOTHHER SONG! HERE'S UNDER MY SHEETS!

Daisy: Like all the boys before, like all the boys, boys, boys(x2)

You left your blood stain on the floor  
You set your sights on him  
You left a hand print on the door,  
Like all the boys before, like all the boys before (boys boys boys boys)

This is our luck, baby, running out  
Her clothes were never off  
We still have hours to run about  
To scale the map, scale the map, to get us back on track  
I've seen you in a fight you lost, Ive seen you in a fii-ii-ii-ii-ght

(chorus)Were under the sheets and you're killing me  
In our house made of paper, your words all over me  
Were under the sheets and you're killin' me

Like all the boys before, like all the boys, boys, boys(x2)

In here the world wont bring us down  
Our plan is golden  
Out there a lonely girl could drown  
In here were frozen

Where did the people go?  
My hands are empty  
You're not the answer I should know  
Like all the boys before, like all the boys before  
(whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,)

(chorus)

Were in a mess baby, were in a mess babe  
Your more is less babe (oh, oh)  
Were in a mess baby, were in a mess babe  
Your more is less babe (oh, oh!)

(chorus)were under the sheets and your killin me  
In our house made of paper, and you're words all over me  
We're under the sheets and your killin' me  
(Ive seen you in a fight you lost)  
Like all the boys before, like all the boys before  
Were under the sheets and your killing me  
Our house full of paper and you're words all over me  
Were under the sheets and youre killing me  
(oh you're killin me, your killing me!)

Were under the sheets and you're killing me  
In our house made of paper, your words all over me  
Were under the sheets and you're killin me  
(killin me, killin me, killin me)  
Killin me, killin me, killin me

Makenna: whatever. You made your point. Good 4 u. walks away angry and jealousy.

Daisy: yea. Now can we go dance luigi? Its been a long night…..

Luigi: of course,….

THE END! ALL THE SONGS AREN'T MINE JUST USED THEM 4 THE SONG!


End file.
